In the Night
by ForeverNicole
Summary: Being a late bloomer as a child is an ok thing. Well being a late bloomer for shifting into your werewolf is not an ok thing. Especially if your father is a werewolf and your mother is a Shadow hunter, its especially not ok when the entire Clave is searching for you. Since I am the only shadowhunter/werewolf on this planet my questions about my self continue to go unanswered.
1. Chapter 1

"In the Night"

Chapter 1 "The Alpha"

"BANG! BANG!"

I was startled awake by the sound of banging on my door, I rolled fast out of bed and pulled on a shirt and ran to the door. I turned on the kitchen light and unlocked the dead bolt on the door and opened it to reveal a crying woman.

"Jocelyn? What are you doing here?" I asked concerned.

"Luke they found Clary, I can't keep her at the institute. Valentine heard her crying he stormed into my room and saw me holding her. She's not safe there you have to take her, I can't." She panted and pushed past me into my apartment, all I could do was nod my head.

"Jocelyn you can't go back." I said sternly knowing what would happen if she went back.

"I know what will happen and I will not hide like a dog." She said to me which her words cut me like a knife. She sighed and closed her eyes and raked her hands through her hair. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I'm afraid that they will find Clary and realize she's not a shadowhunter, they will kill her just for sport. There has never been a shadowhunter/werewolf before this puts her in more danger than ever. You have to protect her Lucian, promise me no matter what happens to me you'll take care of our daughter."

She had tears running down her face, I didn't know what I could do to comfort her so I step towards her and pulled her into my arms. "I promise, I will love her as much as I love you." I heard her heart begin to slow its pace as she tightened her arms around me. I nuzzled my nose into her hair because I knew this would be the last time I would see the love of my life. I held onto her for as long as I could, she pulled away and look me in the eye with tears still flowing.

"No one could ever make me regret you or clary, please remember that and give her my love as she grows up." She said and placed a kiss on top of Clary's head and kissed me on the cheek.

She turned around slowly and walked out the door and into the rain. I watched her run down the side walk, listening to the sobs her mouth was making as she ran away from me and Clary. I stepped away from the window and over towards Clary who was asleep swaddle in one of her baby blankets laying silently on my couch. Once and a while she would twitch her nose or wrinkle up her nose, I starred at her for a while hearing her heart beat at a normal pattern. I reached down and picked her up when I got the smell of her inner wolf, she smelled like maple trees and honeysuckle .

I held her in my arms cherishing her as she slept, she would sometimes coo or yawn and try to move. I placed a kiss on top of her head and rocked her in my arms. "it's just you an me little wolf, you and me against the world."

 _~17 years later~_

The smell of fresh bagels and coffees filled through my window, I shot straight up and looked at my alarm clock. " _6:45 Shit I'm late"_ I thought as I shot out of bed and straight into my one person closet. I pulled clothes off hangers and threw them onto my bed as I ran to the bathroom to get freshened up . Once I was down trying to tame my reddish brown hair I ran back into my room and got dressed.

I pulled on my ripped skinny jeans, my Fall out Boy crop top shirt that I got at their concert last year, and my combat books. I picked up my saddle bag and put my school books in it and ran down the stairs to the kitchen where my dad was drinking coffee and reading the paper.

He looked up at me and then down at his watch. "8 minutes. Not a bad record for being late." He mused and slid over a cup of black coffee.

"Well a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do." I shrugged my shoulders and took a swig of the coffee. "Are you working down at the station tonight?" I asked looking over at the calendar.

"No it's a full moon, we're going to the lake house tonight so get your homework for the next two days from your teachers today." He answered and placed his mug in the sink.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I don't understand why I even have to go I haven't shifted yet and I'm going to be 18 in a month. Maybe I'm not even a wolf." I said and grabbed my keys.

"You're going because I saw a patrol of Shadowhunters last night when I was on duty and in don't need to take the chance of leaving you here and they finding you. We've been over this before Clary, you're coming." He said and placed a kiss on my head. "You're going to shift; you're just a late bloomer that's all."

"dad being a late bloomer means shifting when your 16, the normal age for wolves to shift is 12 alright. I'm 17 I think I'm a little over being a 'late bloomer'." I said and picked up my bag.

"Clary you'll shift I promise. Now get to school and learn something." He said and pulled me into a hug, i nuzzled my nose into his neck, smelling his aftershave and the oak woods that are in the park in the city. I pulled away and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you little wolf." He said and let me go.

I walked outside to my car and felt a weird feeling in my stomach that made me gag, I looked over my shoulder and saw a blonde hair boy with a hood starring at me from across the street. I shook my head and got in my car and made my way to school, I wanted to find out why he was watching me but I needed to follow my dad's words. _'Never go looking for trouble, leave it as it is'_

I made my way to school, as I pulled up to the student parking lot I felt the feeling again, I gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles were white. I could feel someone looking at me again but I ignored it and pulled into a parking spot, I put the car in park and took deep breaths until the feeling was gone.

I sighed and opened the door, grabbing my bag in the process of getting out. I locked the doors and walked into the building that was filled with people who obviously didn't know how to take a shower. I walked straight to my locker and put in the lock combination, I could feel the familiar heart beat of my best friend come up to me. "Hi Simon." I said as he opened his mouth.

Astonished he shook his head. "How do you know it's me every time, I swear its like you can smell me a mile away." He said which made me laugh because I actually could smell him a mile away.

"Youre the only person that talks to me in this school, of course I know it's you before you say anything." I answered snooty and grabbed the books out of my locker and shut it.

"Awh I'm touched Garroway, but I need to tell you something." Simon said excitedly.

"Well? What is it?" I asked getting impatient as I could hear the sound of the clock ticking.

"Manhattan High is getting three new kids." He said with a girly squeal, I laughed and shook my head.

"How is that relevant to my life?" I asked not really caring about new kids but more worried about getting to class.

"we haven't had new kids since you and thats pretty huge Garroway." He said I looked at him ready to say something when I smelt the sweet aroma of church incent and holy water fill the hall way. I looked over Simon's shoulder to see three kids walking down the hall spreading through the crowd like Moses did to the red sea. Two out of the three kids had black hair and blue eyes and the one in the middle had bright blonde hair and gold eyes.

I watched along with everyone else as they made their way to the administration office. When the boy with golden eyes looked at me I felt that feeling from earlier but stronger this time , I looked away from him and focused on the ground. My vision started to become blurry so I reached out and grabbed Simon who was talking but I couldn't hear a word he said.

Once the three went into the administration office the feeling went away, I looked up at Simon who was talking fast trying to calm me down. I shook my head and sighed and let go of Simon feeling way better than before, I looked back at Simon who was starring at me with concern.

"what the hell was that clary?" he asked and all I could do was shake my head.

"I have no clue." I answered and looked back at the office. "But I'm going to find out."

I walked towards my first class and grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed my dad. The phone rang and rang until I got his voice mail.

"This is detective Garroway, please leave me a message at the beep." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Dad it's Clary we really need to talk."

 **A/N: So I wanted to come up with a plot that was unique and I'm pretty sure that this is very unigue. I hope you enjoy and stay for the next chapter to come.**

 **Love ForeverNicole**

 **XD**


	2. Chapter 2

"In the Night."

Chapter 2 "Life Changing Decisions "

Luke POV

I watch Clary's car pull out of the drive way and head to school. I sighed and raked my hand through my hair and went to my bed room to get ready for work, I could feel the toll the full moon was taking on my body even though it wouldn't be dark for hours.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw the gray hairs start showing in my beard, I started to laugh thinking about what Clary would say if she saw them _. "do they have power walker for wolves?"_

Some days clary would look at me in a way Jocelyn would and it would break my heart, especially knowing that she would never get the chance to meet her. I shook my thoughts away and pulled on my badge and holstered my gun, I grabbed the rest of my belongings and made my way to the door.

I locked up behind me and made my way to the station which was only three feet away from the apartment. I pushed open the door and smelled the familiar scent of my fellow brothers.

"Lucian we have to talk." Alaric said first thing as I walked to my office.

"Yeah what's going on?" I asked getting situated

"It's a full moon tonight and Shadowhunters patrols have doubled since Valentine became head of the Clave." Alaric said looking nervous and started tapping his foot onto the floor.

"There hasn't been that many patrols since the Uprising, what is going on in there?" I questioned. "Everyone needs to leave tonight before the full moon, I'm not taking the chance of one of them finding us here and killing us all." I raked my hands through my hair tugging out a few strands at the thought of Clary getting hurt or worse killed.

I looked up at Alaric to speak when Gretel came running in with tears in her eyes. "The Accords are broken." She said and fell to her knees crying, I rushed to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"What happened Gretel? Tell me!" Panic flooded through my body.

"The Seelie Queen and Camille both went to the institute to ambush the hunters, they broke the accords. Valentine sent out a warrant for all down worlders, no one is safe." She sniffed. "Not even Clary."

I lost it I stood up with Alaric by my side and ran out to the main lobby. " Everyone I need your attention!" I yelled making everyone stop what they were doing. "The accords are broken, no one is safe. Everyone take your families and go to the compound, do as procedure, don't cause to much attention go home pack a few bags and we all will meet at the compound. GO NOW!"

I ran back into my office and saw my phone on the desk lighting up. I clicked on it and saw Clary's picture show up on my missed calls; I picked up the phone and called her immediately.

~Clary POV~

After my little incident in the hall way I made my way to AP History where hopefully I could focus on the subject and instead of this feeling I keep getting. I always felt sick during a full moon but never like this. "Maybe I was starting to shift. But then I would've started the transformation by now." I thought and started to tap my pencil on my desk trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with me.

I could smell the smell of church incent from the hall, it started to get stronger and stronger it became intoxicating. My head began to hurt and my throat felt like it was about to closed shut, I looked at the door and saw the blonde hottie from the hall way walking in with his schedule in his hand.

I put my head down and started to rub my temples trying to at least release some tension, nothing was working. I looked up again to see the Blondie starring right at me and the teacher pointing at the empty desk next to me. "Oh please god no." I thought to myself as I gasped for air.

His scent came even stronger than before as he sat down next to me, I straightened myself and starred straight at the board ignoring him completely or at least trying to. I could his irregular heartbeat, telling me he was nervous about something, I just couldn't figure out what. He sat there playing it of cool of course, he started tapping his fingers against the desk soft at first but with my hearing everything is enhanced. I started to get irritated at the sound of his fingers and his heart beat, I looked down at my hand the was gripping the side of my desk, denting the metal.

I was about to break when I heard my phone start to buzz in my pocket, my perfect exit plan. I stood up abruptly and grabbed my stuff and walked out in the middle of the lecture, I could hear everyone's shock as I walked out.

I bursted into the hall way slamming the door behind me, I felt like I could finally breathe once I stepped out of the door. I picked my phone out of my pocket and answered it not even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered and instantly heard the familiar voice of my beloved father.

"Clarissa, oh thank god. Listen to me I need you to leave school now." He said which took me by surprise.

"What? Dad is this a joke?" I asked laughing at him.

"Clarissa! Do you think I sound like I am joking? The Accords have been broken, Shadowhunters have warrants to kill all downworlders! You need to leave school now!" He yelled into the phone, I started my way to my locker to get my keys.

"I'm leaving now." I answered I heard him sigh with relief.

"Come to the station then we make our way to the compound. I love you little wolf." He said

"I love you—"I was cut off by the sound of someone calling my name down the hall way.

"Garroway!" I turned to see the blonde boy coming towards me, and instantly I couldn't breathe.

"Dad I… can't… breathe." I gasped out into the phone.

"Clary? Clarissa! Who is that you need to tell me?" He begged into the phone, the closer the boy got the better I could see him, I looked down at his wrist and saw a black marking that I could recognize anywhere. "Shadowhunter." Was all I said and my phone went off.

I started to make y self look busy while trying to breath; I grabbed my saddle bag and my keys and shut my locker. "Garroway, right? Hey are you alright you sort of just ran out of the class room once I sat down."

"Yeah I'm just not feeling good." I answered and started to feel dizzy.

"Oh well is there anything I can help you with, do you need help to your car?" he asked with a smile, I looked into his eyes and could feel his heart beating through the floor and up through my feet. He knew what I was and what has happened.

I didn't answer him; I just turned around and made my way towards the door. "Hey, was it something I said?" he said and placed a hand on my shoulder where I felt instant pain; I cried out and looked down at his hand where a silver ring laid.

I was scared I looked up at him; I could feel in his heart beat he didn't know what was going on. "Leave me alone." I answered and made my way towards the door.

I pushed it open to find a tall white haired boy standing in my way. "Excuse me. I need to get through." I answered.

"Well aren't you supposed to be in school little wolf, or do they not teach dogs tricks anymore?" At that I snapped.

"Leave me alone!" I snarled at the both of them, the one with white hair stepped closer, filling my nose with the intoxicating smell of incent. I gagged and felt my legs give out; I hit the ground like a bag of bricks, bouncing my head off the pavement.

"Didn't you hear baby Jace, the accords are broken." The white haired boy smiled while placing his foot on my throat. "We can kill her without getting in trouble for it."

"Jonathan stop she's not a werewolf, she's just a mundane." The boy called Jace said trying to get Jonathans boot off my throat.

I raked my fingers up his leg trying to get him off me, failing miserably I might I add. All I kept thinking was I needed to say goodbye to my dad, I couldn't die without saying I loved him. I jerked my body which only made him tighten his foot on my throat.

"No mundane can see me Jace, I have my glamour on." He said and pulled up his foot.

"Well then she must be a shadow hunter." Jace sighed and grabbed me picking me up to my feet. I stepped back a few feet and pulled out the knife in my bag. "Don't touch me or I swear to god I'll kill you both." I snarled at them. Jonathan held up his hands and started to laugh while Jace shook his head and stepped forward. I stepped back a rose the knife towards him. "I'm warning you."

He stepped again getting closer and I swung the knife slicing it through his cheek. "God damn it!" He cussed which made Jonathan laugh.

Jonathan came up faster than lightning behind me and grabbed my arms. "Let's test something out, give her a rune. If she's a wolf she'll die no problem, if she doesn't Valentine will want to know who she is and where she came from."

Jace sighed and pulled out his stick thing, I started to pull away jerking myself all over trying to break free but this guys grip was strong. Jace pulled on my wrist and place his stick thing on my flesh, he started moving the stick like he was drawing. I felt like my wrist was burning I started to kick my legs which hit his arm knocking the stick out of his hand. I looked down at my wrist and saw a tattoo, I looked down at it confused.

"A tattoo? Really you practically choked me so you could give me a tattoo?" I asked which apparently was funny because he started laughing. "do I amuse you or something?"

Jonathan looked at Jace who was looking at me. "You what this means?" Jon asked and Jace just nodded his head.

"Her life is about to change." I looked back at Jace who looked sorry, and then I looked down at my wrist.

Then everything went black…

 **A/N: And the mystery continues thank you to all for your wonderful reviews and questions which all will be answered through out the story so sit tight and enjoy the ride. I'm off the entire summer from school so I hope to update regularly.**

 **Love ForeverNicole**

 **XD**


	3. Chapter 3

"In the Night."

Chapter 3"A Mothers Instincts "

Jace POV

Jonathan hit the girl on top of the head with the handle of his blade, making her fall forward. I lunged forward catching her in my stride nearly tipping myself over. I picked her up in my arms smelling the faint smell of maple leaves and honeysuckle, I walked with her and Jonathan to the black Cadillac.

Jon popped the trunk and I placed her in there graciously as possible all considering that she was actually in a trunk. Jonathan was laugh when I got into the passenger side of the car and put my seat belt on still fuming over the situation that just occurred.

"What is so funny Jon?" I asked looking out the window.

"Oh nothing I was sure that she was a werewolf, just by the way she like stalked out of the building and the way she handled that knife, only a werewolf has those kinds of qualities." Jon mused and kept driving down the street.

"I feel bad because if we hadn't shown up she could still a normal life." I answered.

"Not with the Accords broken she couldn't, maybe some of her friends would go missing. She'd notice and whoever's been harbouring her would start to train her or whatever." Jon answered and turned a corner.

"But still Jon, she seems so innocent." I said and raked my hands through my hair.

"Well my father will just want to speak to her about the basics and one of us will have to train her to fight and so on. With the Accords broken we will need all the Shadow hunters we can get." Jon smiled and pulled up in front of the institute. He popped open the trunk and I got out and pulled the girl out trying to be gentle.

I followed Jonathan into the church and up to his fathers study to present him with the newest member of our team. I placed the girl on one of the couches in the study and backed away from her giving Valentine room to examine her.

"Jonathan I told you no more prostitutes in the institute." Valentine said signing a paper not really paying attention to us.

"Father we found you another recruit." Jon smiled brightly.

Valentine looked up and saw the girl lying on her back, he stood up and walked over to her and touched her face. "She looks like she's been living with wolves half her life and she smells like it to."

Just before we were about to answer Valentines wife entered the study. "Valentine darling I must speak with you about—." She was cut off when she looked at the couch and saw the girl. Her face turned from busy to sorrow, as if she knew the girl from before. She swallowed and looked at Valentine. "Who is this child?"

"Jonathan and Jace brought her in saying she's a new recruit, although I would love to know why she's unconscious." Valentine said crossing his arms over his chest.

"She wouldn't have come any other way father. Isn't that right Jace?" I rolled my eyes and nodded my head not looking away from Jocelyn who was weeping inside for the girl.

She sniffled and began to talk. "Well in that case bring her to the infirmary and I will give her an exam myself just to make sure she is alright." Jocelyn said and snapped her fingers at me to follow. I did as followed and picked the girl up and carried her through the institute to the infirmary.

I placed her down on the white linen sheets and fluffed her pillow just right and watched as Jocelyn cleaned her face with a white wash cloth as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why are you crying?" I asked concerned for the woman, who I've never seen show an emotion for anyone in this entire place.

"She reminds me of a little girl I once knew." She sniffled loudly this time and pushed away her tears.

Interested I asked for more. "What happened to the little girl?"

"This was not a world she needed to grow up in, so I gave her to someone who could protect her from the dangers of the world. The last time I'd heard about the girl she had scraped her knee when she was ten from falling off her bicycle." She laughed and stroked the girl's hair.

"This Childs life would've have been perfect. But instead you and my no good of a son had brought her here." She sighed and started to wash the girl's hair with water droplets. "I bet you her life was as normal as possible, now it will never be the same."

The whole time I watched Jocelyn clean and take care of the girl, I couldn't help but feel that Jocelyn loved the girl. She showed her so much compassion, much more compassion than I've ever seen her give Jonathan her own son for a matter of fact.

"Mother give the girl an awakening rune to hurry up the process, father wants to question her." Jonathan said as he entered the room rather loudly.

"Now Jonathan I am your mother, you will not talk to me as if I am your servant. The girl needs rests and when she awakens tomorrow she will be able to have a bath and a warm meal, by the information we are going to give her Angels know how much she going to eat afterwards." Jocelyn said and folded clean women's clothes on the end of the bed and placed them on the cart.

"Now the two of you scat, go do something teenagers do on a Monday night. Don't worry I'll watch over the girl and once she awakens I'll send for your father or you Jonathan." Jocelyn said kicking us out of the infirmary, I shut the door behind me and stood there for another minute or so. I pressed my ear to the door and I swear I could hear the sound of sobs but I figured it was all in my head.

Why would Jocelyn weep for a girl she barely knew?

 **A/N: I know its a short chapter but I wanted to get another perspective in on the situation at hand. Alrighty Chapter 4 is headed your way so stay tuned and please don't go anywhere!**

 **Love ForeverNicole**

 **XD**


	4. Chapter 4

"In the Night."

Chapter 4 "What we lost in the Flames"

Clary's POV

The constant tossing and irritability awoke me from my pain induced sleep; I looked up to see an old Victorian chandelier swinging over top of me. It looked so familiar but I'd never seen it before, I sat up slowly and looked around the room I was in. There were two rows of white linen beds on each side of the room, it honestly looked like the hospital in Harry Potter, but I knew it wasn't, knowing my luck.

I stood up on my bare feet feeling the coldness from the ground shooting all the way to my spine; I walked slowly to one of the stain glassed windows where I saw the full moon. Fear struck through me I could feel my eyes start to change, and my skin felt like it was burning from the inside out. I grabbed both sides of my face and dug my nails in trying to forget about the pain, but it kept burning and burning.

Normally on a full moon only my eyes change into their sea blue color, but my skin has never burned like this. If I was going to shift I had to get out of here, but one problem I didn't know what here is. I ran towards the door feeling blood trickle down my cheeks from my scratches, I heard a heartbeat on the other side of the door. I stopped and listened to their feet; they made their way to the door and hesitated for a second then pushed the heavy oak door open to reveal an empty hospital.

The person looking into the room smelled of oil paints and sweet lemon tea, I sniffed in again and heard their heart beat pick up as they stepped in finding it empty. I would've remained silent but the pain kept hitting me like a train; I fell to my knees and pulled them to my chest trying to relieve some of it.

The person gasped and came to my side, I looked up to see bright red curls brushing my face as she place a cloth to my face. "Oh no you're shifting aren't you?"

I froze they can't know I'm a werewolf they will kill me, I started to kick away from the woman with the gentle touch. I stood up fast which was a mistake but I ran towards the door, throwing it open and ran fast down the hallway. I turned many corners and ran down numerous flights of stairs, until I came to a brass door that was in the entrance of a room that looked like a church.

I undid the gigantic lock and pushed open the door revealing the beautiful New York night. I ran outside and felt a weight lift of my chest as I ran faster than normal; I turned a corner and realized I was closer to home than I thought. I followed the familiar smell of stale bagels and old donut powder from the bakery across the police station.

I ran to the doors of the police station and looked inside to see desks turned upside down, papers thrown all over the floor. Panic set in my chest as I opened one of the doors and walked in and smelt panic; I closed my eyes and sensed panic and confusion from earlier. I walked over piles of papers and smashed glass from mugs and other desk objects.

I walked over to the office that said 'Detective Luke Garroway' I looked in and saw everything in place, even his brief case was still unopened. I walked over to his desk phone and shakily dialed his cell phone number.

It rang and rang until.

"Who is this?" I heard gruffly over the phone.

"Dad?" I squeaked.

"Clary? Is that you?" He said sounding relief.

"Yes, where are you?" I asked looking around the dark office.

"I'm at the apartment, I was trying to find a way to track your scent but every time it leads me to the Shadowhunters institute and I knew that couldn't be true since you're a werewolf." He laughed quickly and I heard him start tapping his foot.

"I'll be home in a few minutes I'm at the station." I said and hung up the phone.

I made my way to the entrance when I heard a car pull up to the curb. "I can't get a break today can I?" I mumble to myself as I ran into the back to hide, I climbed up into the ceiling tiles and moved one over enough to see who was coming in.

The door opened and the familiar scent of oil paint and lemon tea brushed my nose, I was confused why would she come here? She was a shadowhunter she didn't need anything here, unless she was looking for me. I cussed at myself internally for leaving my bag there she must have seen the address on one of my papers or something.

"Hello?" She called out hoping or an answer. "Lucian? I need your help it's about Clary."

I climbed down slowly and quietly, I walked slowly into the main room where the woman was standing. She was nervous I could tell by the way she was ringing her hands together, and how she looked back and forth from office to office. Her heart was skipping a beat as if she was prepared for something or someone to pop out at her.

I made my way to the main lobby where she was at I leaned against the wall due to the pain seething throughout my body. I hissed at the step I took, but I realized I was losing feeling in my body. I heard her gasp at me but then ran over to me, she laid me in her arms and stroked my sweaty forehead.

"Where is your father?" She said shedding a tear.

"Who are you?" I asked looking into her emerald eyes, something about her face seemed familiar but I couldn't focus on it at the moment. I hissed again in pain when my ribs started to contract on each other, I felt like my body was breaking from the inside out.

"I'm an old friend of your fathers, you need to stay clear of the Institute and school. Whatever you do stay away from Shadowhunters." She warned and tore a piece of her shirt and placed it on my forehead.

"Youre a shadowhunter, I can smell it on you." I sniffed again and smelt the hint of the church incent from the others. "You reek of the incent." I gagged thinking of the smell.

"Clarissa you need to tell me where your father is." She said sternly and started to pull out a stick like the others had before.

"Safe and far from here, every man for himself." I muttered as I was beginning to get more pain shooting down into my bone.

"I told him to watch and protect you, how could he just leave you like this." She hissed and placed the stick on my arm.

"Stop! Get that thing away from me." I hissed at her pulling myself out of her arms and crawled backwards to the nearest wall.

She watched me crawl helplessly backwards til my back collided with the wall, she placed her hands up in surrender and slowly walked over to me. "I'm not going to hurt you, this steele should've hurt you before but it didn't." She said and bent down to me again and picked up my wrist.

"Watch I promise it won't hurt." She said and started drawing on my wrist, I felt a burning pain and then I felt nothing at all. I looked down at the stick in amazement, I can heal myself but not that quickly.

I stood up slowly still feeling achy I looked the woman in the eyes and watched her back up a few steps still having her hands in the air. "see good as new."

"Who are you." I demanded, twirling a piece of glass from the floor in my hand out of sight of her vision.

"I am Jocelyn." She said and out reached her hand.

"How do you know me?" I questioned giving her a glare in the process.

"I've known you since you were born." She said simply, and looked down at her watch. "Shit, Clarissa listen to me you must find your father and get out of the city." She said and started to back away towards the door.

"Wait! Why did they take me I didn't do anything wrong." I asked.

"They think you are a Shadow hunter without the knowledge of being one, since you can posses the runes." She said and looked out the window. "Promise me Clarissa you won't go looking for trouble, just let it be." Was all she said and she was gone.

I sat there for another minute and processed her words again and made my way to the apartment. I banged on the door and listened for my dad's feet to shuffle to the door. He opened the door and threw his arms around me, which caused me to hiss with the pain of achiness.

He pulled away being weary and looked me in the eyes and his eyes went wide. "Clary your eyes are blue." He said and clipped my chin between his fingers and examined my face.

"I felt like I was shifting earlier, until the woman gave me this." I said and held up my wrist to him, he grabbed my wrist and let go slowly and started to mumble to himself. He backed away and went into the kitchen with confusion in his eyes.

I turned around and shut the door behind me and followed him. "Dad you need to tell me what this is and what the hell is going on."

"Watch your mother Clarissa." He snapped with a snarl.

"Dad, I have been kidnapped, put into a deep sleep, practically ran half of down town Manhattan barefoot, and met a woman who I know but can't figure out who the hell she is. So I have a right to cuss this once in my life, now dad what the hell is going on!" I snapped digging my nails into the table. I heard the wood snap I looked down and saw the big crack in the wood table; I looked up at my dad and detached my nails from the wood.

"Clary grab a beer from the fridge we have to talk about some things." Was all he said, and that's when I knew it was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

"In the Night."

Chapter 5 "Dances with Wolves"

Luke's POV

"As you know your mother died just before you were born." I said shakily as I dove head on into the past, I looked up at Clary who just sat there and nodded her head.

"Your mother was one of the most talented people I have ever known; she could look at a pencil and turn it into a whole other object. I met her at an art gallery back in the 90's, she had entered a piece she did on the local Institute that only Shadowhunters and down worlders could see. At first I thought she was a fairy but then she went to reach for something and I saw her runes on her arms. By the rules of the Clave, the Shadowhunters government, Shadow hunters a forbidden to having any relationship with a down worlders. We fell instantly in love with one another; we would see each other every night somewhere no matter what we were doing we always made time for one another. After a year or so of being together in private, she came to me one day saying she was pregnant with you. I instantly wanted her to live with me, but that is when she told me she was married and already had another child. Her words practically killed me; I wouldn't eat, sleep, or even talk to anyone rather than her." I looked down at my hands and itched my neck remembering the pain I went through.

"I didn't speak to your mother for at least a month or so , but I knew I couldn't live without her and I wanted to be in your life, so I pushed past the idea of her shadowhunter family and went to take care of my own. Well you were born and life seemed right again, and your mother and I were living in a fantasy thinking that she would be able to keep you in the Institute without being noticed. But we soon found out that, hiding a baby in a church was harder than we had thought. One night I was asleep and I heard a bang on the door, I ran to see who it was and it was your mother soaking wet holding you swaddled up in her arms. Fear instantly set in as she stepped through the door, I knew that she had been caught I could smell the fear on her as she walked past me and placed you on the couch. I begged her not to go back but she wasn't afraid of what was going to happen to her, she was more afraid of them finding you." I heard Clary make a noise; I looked up and saw confusion on her face.

"Why would they want me I'm just a werewolf, and at the time the accords prevented them from hunting us." She said firmly.

"Clary you aren't just a werewolf, your mother was a Shadowhunter and I am a werewolf. So to conclude this health session that makes you a werewolf/shadowhunter but your shadowhunter blood is dominate that is why you haven't shifted yet, and its why you can bare runes and practically do anything a shadowhunter can do."

Clary looked at me with wide eyes and then looked down at her wrist where the rune used to be. "That's impossible, there is no such thing as a hybrid."

"That's what I thought to as you grew up that's why I didn't say anything, but it's pretty evident now that you in fact are a mix between two species." I said trying to solve some of her unanswered questions about her life.

"What happened to my mother?" she asked looking down at her wrist and rubbing the rune with her thumb.

"She was killed for treason; her husband who is now head of the Clave found you in her room and started to ask questions. So she brought you here for me to care for you and since this is the only place safe for you. She left after that and I never saw her again, Clary you have to understand how dangerous those Shadow hunters are they will kill you if they find out what you are." I said serious and came to her side, I saw the tears begin rolling down her cheeks. She looked away from me as I pulled her into my chest, she sobbed and sobbed until she looked up at me.

"What did she look like?" She asked I sighed and pulled out my wallet and pulled out the little picture I took of Jocelyn holding Clary before she died. I handed it to Clary and pressed a kiss to her forehead, Clary's eyes went wide and she breathed in sharply. She stood up fast and started to mumble to her self I looked up at her curiously not knowing what was going on.

"She's alive." She muttered.

"Clary what are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"This woman is alive; she was in the church with me when I woke up. She followed me to the police station she said she was an old friend of yours. I knew she smelled familiar but I couldn't remember it must have been from when I was younger." She said and smiled brightly. "I have to go back and get her, I can save her dad. I can save all of us!" she said and jumped up and down. I stood up and grabbed Clary's shoulders.

"You can never go back there, do you understand me your mother is dead. You will never ever see the inside of that death trap." I said fumed and let go of her.

She backed away afraid, I never rose my voce at her before but this was something I had to do to prove my point. "We are going to the compound in the morning to group up with the others. Am I understood?" I questioned she looked up at me with tears in her eyes and nodded her head. "come on let's get some sleep." I said and pulled her into a hug.

I pulled her tight and sniffed her smelling the disgusting smell of church incents and rubbing alcohol. I shook my head which made her laugh. "I'm going to wash off this intoxicating smell off me first." She laughed and kissed my cheek.

Jocelyn's POV

I pulled from the curb and parked a few spots away, so that I could see Clarissa limp across the street to an apartment. I watched as she banged on the door multiple times and then light flowed out and Clarissa connected with a taller man. I looked closer and saw my Luke; oh the years have done him justice. I could feel my heart start to break as I watched him stroke her hair; I could tell he loved her deeply, which brought joy to my soul. Clarissa stepped through the door and Luke looked around the perimeter, looked right at my car and looked away and shut the door behind me.

I turned on the engine and drove fast down the street trying to get back to the institute before anyone noticed she and I were gone. There wasn't anyone on the streets; I flew through the traffic lights and whatever was in my way. I stopped in front of the Institute and looked up to see the windows; all were black, except the far left one. I hurried into the building trying to be as quiet as a mouse, I walked through the pews and up to the elevator that creaked as I stepped in and groaned as it took me to the upper levels.

I went to step out of the elevator to face a pair of young golden eyes, which looked shocked to see me. "What are you doing awake Jace?" I said first trying to confuse him before he wondered what I was doing up so late.

"I saw the red head run out of the institute library; I'm headed to Bane's to get a locater spell on her from this." He said and held up a bracelet that had the letters _'CAG'_ engraved on it. Looking at the bracelet my heart broke, I remembered when Luke and I went to the pawn shop on 10th street to get it for her.

Before I could think of a response, he looked down at me and crossed his arms. "What are you doing up so late?" He said scrunching up his eyebrows while looking down at me.

"I couldn't sleep for some reason; I kept tossing and turning so I decided to go out for a drive. To calm my nerves I guess." I shrugged and walked past him, I turned around and looked at him.

"Did you tell Valentine she ran?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"No but I thought if I found her he wouldn't have to know she left." He said with a smug look on his face.

"So you figured that you a shadowhunter would go to a Warlock down worlders for help in search of another shadow hunter? Jace did you ever considered the fact that the accords are broken, no down worlders will help us or aid us in anyway." I said sternly and crossed my arms over my chest.

He looked down and I could see his facial expression change as he thought about my worlds. He flicked his fingers together and sighed. "Well I never thought about that."

"Just go back to sleep Jace, you and Jonathan can go look for her in the morning." I said and patted his back, he smiled down at me and turned back down the hall and to the last door.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, feeling the weight lift off my shoulders. "Luke only if you took her away, she wouldn't be in harm's way now." I said to myself and left at the and went in search of my bed.


	6. Chapter 6

"In the Night."

Chapter 6 "Sweet Child O' Mine"

Jace POV

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this Chapter! XD**

I walked back into my room and lay back down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I watched the fan spin around and around until I heard my door swing open, I sat up and watched Jonathan place a seraph blade into his belt and leaned against my door frame.

"So the girls gone." He said and played with his fingers.

"I know." I said simply and stood up and grabbed my weapons belt, I strapped it on and looked at Jonathan.

"Wanna go torment a Warlock?" He said with a smile.

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. "Might as well." I said and followed him down the hall towards the elevator.

 _~30 minutes later downtown Brooklyn~_

Jon and I stepped out of the cab and looked at the apartment building that sat in front of us. We heard muffled music, and could feel the bass of the music. Vampire's motorcycles were parked in front of the side walk; Jonathan tapped his finger on one of the handle bars and smiled. "It's like a down worlder's convention." He smiled and walked to the door.

I followed behind him looking around us, know that the accords are broken none of us are safe. Jonathan opened the door and hit the door man in the face with his elbow knocking him out completely; I walked around the kid's body and went up the stairs. I could hear the words to the music more clearly now, I looked behind me and saw the door swing shut, I tightened my hand around the handle of my sword.

Smoke was flowing down the stairs the closer we got to the Warlocks door, Jonathan pushed through the crowd that seemed to part as we walked through. My senses were heightened as we walked further and further into the apartment, I looked around us examining each and every face that we passed by.

Jonathan came to a halt and tightened his hand on his sword; I looked over his shoulder and saw what was stopping us. I tall dark haired man with glitter skimming his eyes stood a few feet away from Jon and smile at both of us.

"Nephilim, what can I do for you?" The glittery man said which sent the crowd livid, people started to shout and rush forward. The glittery man opened his arms and put some sort of block on the people preventing them from touching us.

"They don't belong here; we should cut them up and send them back to their beloved Valentine." One shouted.

I looked from Jonathan who was ready to fight, then to the glittery man. "As much fun as that sounds, getting blood out of my carpets don't. So now then the party is over, please exit the apartment in a neat orderly fashion." The glittery man said and seemed to have pushed the crowd to the door.

"Now that the crowd is gone, what can I help you with?" He said with and smiles and adjusted his watch.

"we need a locator spell." I said fast and as I watched the crowd leave the room.

"Oh and who may I ask are you in search of?" He said and twisted one of his rings on his fingers.

"A Shadow hunter." Jon said simply and lifted his arms across his chest, the warlock looked from Jon to me and shook his head.

"And I suppose I don't have a choice in the matter do I?" He said walking away to another room, which he appeared again with a map.

"Not if you want to keep your glittery head." Jon said and stepped closer to the table the Warlock placed the map on.

"Well I need something of this little Shadowhunters so I can track them." He said bluntly and held out his hand, I dropped the sliver bracelet into his hand and he examined.

"A little girl for a male shadow hunter, but I have known in my time some male Shadowhunters that root for the other side." He said and looked up at me and winked.

He placed the bracelet onto the map and started to chant, he closed his eyes and his fingers floated over the map. The lights flickered once or twice as he chanted; I tightened my grip on my dagger every time.

He opened his eyes and starred at the map. "Well that is very unfortunate." He mumbled which brought concern to me.

"What is it?" I demanded and stepped forward.

"Well your little damsel in distress is with a werewolf as we speak." He said and pointed to the address on the map.

"How do you know?" I asked looking down at the map.

"To keep order in our little worlds the leaders of every species lets others know where they live just in case of an emergency say if the accords were broken, oh wait they were." He said and snatched up the map from the table and made it disappear from his hand. "Your little princess is with clan leader of the werewolves, nothing gets passed him and his daughter. If you try and get your little friend back your going to have to kill two very powerful werewolves, and well not two but his daughter is something of a miracle no one knows what powers she possess." He said grabbed a glass from the table and took a swig.

"What is the address?" Jon said sternly.

"441 Maple Avenue, across the street from the police station. Oh and when you get there send my deep regards to Luke and his daughter. Such a lovely girl a pity they were caught with a shadowhunter in their midst's."

I looked Magnus in the eyes and watched as they turned into cat eyes, I looked again and they turned back into their original color. Jonathan started for the door and I followed until I walked back and grabbed the bracelet off the table, and followed quickly behind Jonathan.

Once we were out I looked at Jon and sighed. "So now what?" I asked looking him in the eye knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Lets go get our damsel in distress." He said with a smile. "It's only a few blocks down the street we can walk there and be back before dawn even breaks." I sighed and shook my head.

Jon looked back at me and rolled his eyes. "What? What is it Jace spit it out."

"Maybe she wants to be there, why she would want a life that she didn't choose. We can't just pulled her out of her life and throw her into a whole new life. It's not right." I said and raked my hand through my tangled hair.

"We can and I am, if she didn't want this life she should've hidden herself better as a mundane." He said started walking faster than usual.

"Well maybe she didn't know, maybe she wasn't taught about our world." I said trying to catch up to him.

He stopped and grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye and laugh. "What happened to the care free Jace that I like, I want that guy back because this one is seriously starting to piss me off." He said with angry and squeezed my shoulders. I brought up my elbow and brought it down on his forearms, he started to laugh and nudge me.

"There he is, now let's go the little bitch."

Clary POV

I finally finished washing my hair when I smelled the familiar and intoxicating smell of incent. I sniffed my clothes and smelt it again, I walked through the hall way to the laundry room and tossed the clothes in the washer and started it.

As I walked away I could smell it even stronger than before, I walked back to my room and threw on a white t-shirt and running shorts. I walked into the kitchen and sniffed around trying to get the scent again, I walked slowly to the living room and I walked past the front door where I smelt it the strongest.

The hairs on my arms stood straight up as I walked to the peep hole, I looked through it and saw nothing. I must be tired it had been a long day obviously, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and opened the fridge and grabbed the chocolate milk.

I twisted the cap of the milk and that's when I heard it, the creak in the porch, I could feel my eyes turn blue as I started to feel threatened. I left the carton of milk on the counter opened and I walked backwards still looking at the door, I walked back to my father's room. I opened his door quietly and nudged him with my arm, he didn't move, I nudged him again and still no movement.

I heard another creak from the porch and I knew someone was out there, this time instead of nudging him; I slapped his face full force. He sat up quickly and looked at me with golden eyes and his fangs out; I pointed to the front door and mouthed _'Some one is outside.'_ He nodded his head and sniffed the air, and shook his head and looked at me dumbfounded.

"Clarissa there is no on-." He didn't finish his sentences because our front door was blown to pieces sending shards of wood in every direction. I felt pieces of wood scratch my face, leg and arms, I felt dad pull me to the window but I couldn't move, everything was going in slow motion.

Still looking at the door I saw the golden eyes boy walk in first with a sword in hand, followed by the other one flipping daggers in his hands.

I turned my head and looked my dad in the eye. "Go." I whispered to him.

"No you come with me." He insisted.

"If they catch you they'll kill you, me they think I'm a Shadow hunter, please dad just go." I kissed his forehead and watched him hesitate; he shook his head and crouched. "I'll be back for you."

I watched him shed into his wolf; he pounced through the open window and was gone. I stared out the window feeling tears fall down my face, I had never felt alone before in my life, until now.

I watched as lights appeared in the dust cloud that drifted into the room, I closed my eyes and tried to get them to turn back to green. I shook my head failing at my attempt; I looked towards the door and saw both men standing in the door way looking at me in confusion.

"Where's the werewolf?" The taller one said.

"Get out!" I yelled and threw and can from my dad's dresser at them, the taller one ducked the can and walked towards me, I walked back trying to put space until I was up against a wall and he was right on top of me basically sniffing me. "Where's the wolf?" He said again.

I shook my head trying o play dumb. "What are you talking about?" I answered; he grabbed my arms and tightened his grip. I screamed at the pain and started to kick trying to get free.

"Jon that's enough just grab her and lets go before your dad wakes up and find all of us gone." The golden eyes said and threw a thing of rope towards me and the taller one.

"Turn around now." He said and slammed me into the wall, I whimpered and turned around and faced the wall. He grabbed my hands and tied them up with the rope, I fisted my hands until I couldn't feel my hands. I was so angry I could feel myself start to lose control until I looked into the eyes of the golden eyed boy, I walked pasted him, correction I was dragged passed him I got a whiff of the incent and I nearly vomited on the ground. I faltered due to the smell and my senses on hyper drive, I couldn't see straight, I looked back at the golden boy but all I saw was his frame, and he was blurry and fuzzy. I felt my legs start to buckle but felt a hand grab my arm before I face planted.

"Jon she looks like she's about to keel over." The golden one said as he turned me around to face him, I couldn't see his face but I could smell him. I pushed past him and emptied everything that was in my stomach on the floor, I heard them both groan.

I was yanked off the floor and pulled to the street; I could smell the cigarette smoke from the neighbors ash tray next door. I looked into the sky and saw three stars I started to count them as one of the men whistled for a cab. I started to get my vision back as I starred more; I started to laugh as I heard them whistle.

"You're never going to get a cab down here in this early." I said and shook my head and continued to count stars.

"Oh well do you have a better idea princess." The tall one asked irritated.

I nudge my head towards the subway entrance and laughed. The subways the only means of transportation in this part of town, or you can walk." I said simply and looked the golden boy.

I scrunched my nose at him and looked away. "Is there something disgusting on my face?" He asked grabbing my chin.

"No you smell like church incents, it's intoxicating and rather disgusting." I answered and felt myself gag again. "Please go purchase another type of body spray of deodorant." I advised and spit on the sidewalk.

The taller one groaned and pulled me by my hair across the street, I watched as my house became smaller and smaller as we reached the subway stairs. I turned my self around and walked forward down the stairs; the one called Jon grabbed the back of my arm and pushed me through the tunnel.

We stopped in front of the tracks waiting for a train, I looked from the two boys and thought of a way that I could run. I watched as the one with golden eyes raised his eyebrow at me and shook his head, I smiled at him and rolled my eyes at him. I turned around and the train arrived, the door opened and was about to step in before Jon grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

I felt a stinging in my arm and I looked back to see that stick thing that Jocelyn had earlier and I jerked away. "Stop!" I screamed and kept jerking away until I felt my legs begin to give out.

The golden boy caught me again and looked into my eyes. "It's not going to hurt you, It makes you invisible to the outside world." I looked into his eyes and knocked my head forwards so that it would connect with his, I watched him hit the ground until I ran back the way we came.

I heard Jon yell which motivated me to run even faster, as I ran I felt my body start to ache and I felt y eyes begin to shift. I felt pain in my nails and then felt rope come loose; I pulled my hands up to my face and saw claws. I would've taken the time to examine them but I could hear Jon's feet coming face behind me.

I ran out of the subway station and ran onto the street; I felt my mouth begin to hurt and I tasted blood. I cried out as I could feel my fangs grow, I ran a lot faster than I was before I had to get shelter.

I ran and ran down multiple streets I knew I had lost the two guys but I kept running. I ran until I started to see trees, I ran straight into the tree line, I stopped and knelt to the ground and grabbed my head and felt the tears start to stream down my cheeks. My eyes burned, my ribs cracked, my jaw snapped, and I felt myself lose control.

I heard almost every bone in my body crack and snap; I screamed and whimpered as I endured the entire process. I was flat on my stomach clawing at the ground trying to move or even trying to find a way to release some of the pain, but the more I moved the worse it was.

I dug my nails into the ground, my wrist crack and I looked down at my hand and saw auburn fur covering my fingers, my skin sounded like it was ripping and shredding as the fur continued up my arm.

I screamed and hit the ground with my other fist; I looked up as I felt my back start to rip. I felt the urge run; I crouched down on the ground on all fours and ran across the trees. I jumped over a bench and felt free, there was no more pain, no more anything, and I felt power and strong.

I felt like nothing could stop me, I ran and ran until I saw the lights of the city. I stopped at the edge of the park limits and I sniffed the air, and I instantly got the scent of church incent.

It was close and it was strong, instead of gagging on it, it fueled my energy. I followed the scent for a about 3 blocks until I heard the familiar voices of Jon and the golden boy.

"Jace, we can't go back without her. Do you know what my dad will do if we come back without her?" Jon said to Jace who was leaning against the back of the building looking up to the sky.

"We should've left her alone, if we left her alone we wouldn't be here right now. And when your father realized she was gone he would've sent people to go and get her." He said and pushed off the wall.

"Do you want people to do your job for you? I know your father like to do that, well that's at least that's what I heard. But we'll never know will we he's dead." Jon tempted Jace, I watched as Jace tightened his fist so they were white. Jon looked away for a minute and then looked back at Jace who swung his fist and connected it with Jon's jaw.

' _Good hit'_ I thought as I watched from the shadows, Jon looked back at Jace with his eyes widen and his lip bleeding. "Don't you EVER talk about my father as if he was lower than you? My father died doing an errand for YOUR father!" Jace yelled and walked away leaving Jon in the alleyway.

I followed Jace from a far, I watched as he turned the corner and turned another corner until we were somewhere in the middle of Brooklyn. He kept looking over his shoulder checking to see if he was being followed, I was so busy watching him I didn't see the shattered glass on the ground.

Pain shot through my front paw through my shoulder, I howled and whimpered as I tried to pull out the glass from the pad of my paw. I tried to limp away but I could hear Jace's footsteps coming closer to me, he was right in front of me crouching down with his hands in the air. "Easy, easy. I'm just gonna take a look at it."

He took my paw and looked me in the eye. "This is going to hurt, ok one, two, and three." He said and pulled out a piece, I yelped and felt more pain than before. He pulled and another piece and then another until there wasn't any more pieces, he looked into my eyes and rubbed behind my ear.

Oh it felt so good I rubbed against him until I felt tired, I took a step backwards and felt myself fall. I didn't know I was falling until I hit the payment; I looked up at Jace who was wide eyed and pale to the face. I looked up past him and saw the sun beginning to rise in the sky; I looked down at my paw and saw my pale fingers.

Fear shot through me like lightning, I was naked and in front of an enemy. I looked up at him, he crouched down and placed his hands up in surrender, and he looked down at my hand and saw that it wasn't bleeding anymore. "You're a werewolf? How is that possible, you...You came into the institute?"

I felt my consciousness start to fade, I watched him as he came to my side and cradled me in his arms. I felt myself being lifted off the ground; I looked up into his golden eyes and smiled.

I looked past his face and up in to the pinkish yellow sky. "I finally shifted." And then I felt the darkness creep in and take me under.


	7. Chapter 7

"In the Night."

Chapter 7 "How to kill a demon"

Clary POV

My eyes felt like cement blocks as I tried to open them, I went to turn my body on its side and felt instant soreness and achiness. I groaned as I rolled back onto my back, I finally opened my eyes and saw the cinder block ceiling with the familiar chandelier dangling above. _'Damn it'_ I cursed at myself knowing that I was back at the institute; I sat up slowly and instantly felt cold. I looked down and all that was covering me was a white linen sheet, my eyes widened and I instantly crossed my arms over my chest.

I looked around and saw clothing on the side table next to my bed, I placed my feet on the floor and felt the icy ground sending goose bumps up my arms. I wrapped the sheet around me as I stood up; I grabbed the clothes which were running shorts, a bra, pair of under wear, and Nirvana shirt.

I got dressed quickly afraid of some one coming in and watching me; I walked over to the door and pulled on the handle. Locked. I groaned and punched the door, I walked around the room searching for another exit but apparently the windows and the door were the only ways out.

I walked over to the mirror that was hanging on the wall and examined my face. I had cuts all over my face and bruises to; I looked down at my arms and hands and saw the same. Fear shot through me. _'Where did all these come from?'_

I backed away from the mirror still looking at my arms, I heard the door unlock. I looked around the room and saw a pair of scissors sitting on one of the tables, I picked them up and went behind the door and waited for it to open.

I saw someone step through the door and walk into the room, I didn't see their face I came up behind them and placed the scissor blade on their neck, their hands went straight up in surrender. I heard their heart start to beat faster and I could smell them sweating.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I only came to make sure you are ok." The girl said.

"Who are you!" I said and pressed the scissors harder down.

"Isabelle, I'm Isabelle." She said her voice becoming shaky.

"Why am I here?" I asked releasing the hold I had around her neck.

She coughed and touched her neck. "You're a shadowhunter, you belong here." She said with a sad smile.

"I'm not a Shadow hunter." I said sternly and looked down at her arms and saw tattoos.

"Yes you are, you can posse's runes you are a Shadow hunter." She said and pointed to one of her tattoos.

"Anyone can have a tattoo, that doesn't make you special." I said angrily and crossed my arms over my chest; she rolled her eyes, sighed and shook her head.

"These aren't tattoo's, they are called runes they possess power like this one." She pointed to her forearm. "This one is swiftness, it helps me become faster in a fight."

I looked at her dumbfounded and shook my head, and walked past her to the door. "Where are you going?" she asked hurrying towards the door.

"Home." I said and pulled open the door and ran into a broad chest, I looked up to see eyes of death. The person standing in front of me had pitched black eyes and snow white hair; he smiled which sent shivers through my spine. He stepped through the door and I took three steps back trying to put as much distance between us.

He smiled at Isabelle and then looked at me. "I'm glad to see that you are awake, we have been concern over your well being for the past 3 days." My eyes widen and I looked at him then to Isabelle.

"3 days? I've been here for 3 days?" I said shocked. "My dad doesn't even know where I am, he's… he's probably worried. I have to go back."

The man laughed and shook his head. "Oh sweet child, you can't go home." He said and looked at Isabelle and pointed his head towards the door, she didn't even hesitate. I watched her walk fast out of the door; he watched my body language as I stepped backwards and sat on one of the beds.

"Once you've stepped inside this Institute you, you can't go back to your old life. You are going to learn how to be a Shadow hunter you'll learn our ways, history and you'll train as well to be a demon hunter."

The more he talked the more I started to feel myself lose control; I looked down at the floor and started to wring my hands together. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples and I started to breath heavily trying to calm down, I looked up angrier than I was before.

He was still smiling when the door opened and revealed Jocelyn; she was carrying a tray of food and a pile of clothes. She stopped when she saw the man standing in front of me; he turned around and smiled at her. She smiled to but the more I watched the more I could tell she was nervous around him.

"Valentine, leave the poor girl alone. You can fill her in on a later time, let her eat for now and get cleaned up and Ill send her to your study." Jocelyn smiled trying to get valentine out of the room. He nodded his head at her and walked forward and kissed her cheek, I saw her freeze and heard her heart beat pick up its pace.

He turned around as he reached the door and smile towards me. "It was lovely to meet you." He said with a malice smile, and left the room.

Jocelyn sighed and walked over to me and placed the tray down, she knelt down and looked me in the eyes. "Are you alright?" She said and went to stroke my cheek and I pulled away.

I felt the tears burn against my cheeks, I looked down at my hands and watched them shake. "No I'm not." I said and stood up and pushed past her, I crunched my fists together and started growling. I felt my face start to heat up, I bit down on my lip trying to prevent me from screaming. I bit down so hard that I could tasted blood, I walked over to one of the wall and punched it as hard as I could. I closed my eyes while doing and felt my hand go straight through brick, I opened my eyes when I felt hands tug my shoulders. I looked at my hand that was buried into the wall I pull my hand back and saw gashes all over my knuckles and wrist.

Jocelyn grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the little sink by the mirror, she ran water over the cuts but I knew she was wasting her time. When she turned off the faucet and examined my hand and wrist, the gashes were gone all that was left were droplets of water, she looked up at me curiously and then nodded her head. "You heal fast."

I looked at my hand and nodded. "Yeah it's a family trait." I answered and looked away.

"I know what you are Clary, you don't have to lie to me." She said and let go of my wrist.

"I shifted." I stated and walked over to the window. "I can't remember shifting but I can feel the new power I have." I lifted my hand and wiggled my fingers. "I can hear, smell, and see ten times better than what I could before." I said and looked back at her.

"Do you remember what happened before you shifted?" She asked and pour the kettle of tea into one of the cups and handed it to me.

"I was running from Jon and Jace, I had just head butted Jace in the subway station." I answered and blew on the liquid.

"Jace found you naked, and brought you here to make sure you were alright." She said and took a sip of her own drink.

"Jace, well I'm surprised that asshole Jon didn't try and look for me." I said angrily and looked out the window.

"That asshole is my son, by the way." She said in return and I froze. "Oh and you might want this back." She tossed a gold chain onto the bed. I looked away from the window and saw my bracelet sitting there on the bed, I felt my heart begin to break. I grabbed the bracelet off the bed and looked at it in my hands, I brushed away the tears and locked it onto my wrist.

"Where did you get that from?" Jocelyn asked curiously.

"My dad gave it to me, he told me he and my mother went and bought it for me before I was born. But she was killed shortly after I was born, her people… your people killed her." I said angrily, and looked at Jocelyn. "I can't stay here, now that I've shifted I can shift at any time I get angry. I cant stay here you have to help me get out." I said and walked over to her.

She looked at me and nodded her head. "I know but you'll have to maintain your temper for the time being while I try and figure out a way to get you out." She grabbed my shoulders as I began to cry even harder, she pulled me into a half hug half shoulder thing.

I pulled away as I heard footsteps in the hall way and then the door opened revealing Jace, he looked from Jocelyn to me. "Oh sorry I'll come back later."

"Oh no I was just leaving, please stay Jace. You can keep Clarissa company." Jocelyn smiled and placed the clothes she brought me on the bed and smiled at me.

She walked past Jace and walked out into the hall way, and hurried down the hall, I knew because her feet slapped quickly against the floor. I starred at the floor as I listened to her walk away, but was pulled out of my day dreaming state by Jace shut the infirmary door.

"We need to talk." He said and walked closer to the bed I was sitting on.

"I don't see what we have to discuss." I answered and stood up and walked back over the window.

"You shouldn't be here." He said quickly and started to pace around.

"I've been telling almost everyone who has come into this room today that exact thing. I'm glass someone agrees with me." I said firmly and turned to face a very worried person.

"I saw you shift last night, you shifted right in front of me. You shouldn't be in this Institute its not physically possible. No down worlders has ever stepped into an Institute." His words set my blood cold.

"You saw me ...Shift…shift?" I stuttered realizing the problems this is going to cause.

"Yes, know I want to know how and why you can come into the Institute. Now." He said and raked his hand through his hair making the light from the window shine through it making it look even golder than before.

I swallowed and started to play with my fingers. "my mother was a Shadowhunter, and my father is a werewolf." I said quietly and looked up to meet his eyes, he started to laugh.

"No seriously, I want a legitimate answer." He laughed and then looked at me shocked when he saw I wasn't lying.

"My father is head of the werewolf clan in New York." I whispered and looked at his beautiful face. Did I just say beautiful? What the hell?

"That's not possible, who is your mother?" He said and stood up.

"She's dead; your people killed her for being with a werewolf." I answered and looked down at my hands and the more I think about my mother's death the angrier I got. I felt my shoulders start to snap; I looked up at Jace and saw the awareness on his face. He stood up and grabbed my shoulders and started to say soothing words to calm me down.

"I'm not going to hurt you Clarissa, I've never met a hybrid before that all. This is all new to me." He said and I placed my head on his shoulder.

"No one can know, Jocelyn is the only one besides you that knows. If that Valentine guy finds out he'll kill me or worse he will kill my father." I said with a shaky voice.

Jace walked us over to the bed and sat down with my head still on his shoulder. "I won't let anyone hurt you, I don't know why but I feel like I need to protect you." he said and laid his head on mine and rubbed my back.

"I don't need protecting, just my secret." I said and looked up at him.

"I'll protect you and your secret I promise." Was all he said and he pressed his lips against my forehead.

"Thank you."

 **A/N: Ok I know that some aspects of my story don't exactly follow the parts in the book. Like when werewolves cant step foot inside the Institute, well in the book they can, only vampire cant. I wanted to make it a more of another mystery about Clary, and I wanted to explain that little part before I come out with the next chapter. And I also wanted to explain it because some of my followers are starting to get their panties in a bunch because I didn't explain why I did some things. Well I hope you enjoy.**

 **Love**

 **ForeverNicole XD**


	8. Chapter 8

"In the Night."

Chapter 8 "Bite the Hand that Feeds You."

General Pov

Everyone who was in the institute was summoned to the banquet hall, there sat a long table a place for everyone even Clary. Clary sat at the end of the table as people came into the room one by one taking their places silently; of course they looked down at Clary who kept tapping her fingers against the table.

Clary felt herself relax as she saw Jace walk into the room and instantly their eyes met, but her bone was sent to a chill when Jonathan came up behind Jace and whispered something into his ear. Clary looked down at the table that was so shiny she could see her reflection, she looked pale, bruised and above all else plain out exhausted.

Everyone in the room whispered with each other until Jocelyn and Valentine entered the room, the chatter went to a hush as Valentine took his place at the end of the table. Clary looked up from the table and glanced towards Valentine who was starring right at her, not even trying to hide his stare which sent shivers down Clary's spine.

"well now that we are all here, I have some very important news to share you all of you." He stood up and held his hand towards Clary and smiled. "We welcome a new comer into our home, we shall treat her as any other Shadow hunter, we will teach her our ways, and I shall choose one of you to train this young child." He said and indicated for her to stand; she looked around watched as everyone watched her slowly stand in her place.

"What is your name dear child?" A woman asked who sat next to Isabelle.

"Clarissa… Clarissa Garroway." Clary said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Why were you living with a werewolf?" another person asked, She looked over to see a young child sitting next to Isabelle on her other side.

She looked over at him and widened her eyes. "I don't, I live with my father." She said and went to sit down but Valentine cleared his throat readying himself to start an argument.

"Well that is very peculiar Clarissa, we sent others back to your apartment to sift through whatever we could find out about you. There were claw marks on your fathers walls in his bedroom, and there were bags packed by the front door when they arrived. It's very coincidental that your fathers bags were packed on the night of the full moon, can you be sure that he wasn't a wolf." Valentine asked looking over at Clary who was fuming at the part where they went into her home without permission.

She breathed in without looking away from Valentine, she smiled and nodded her head. "Yes." She said and paused. "His bags were packed because he was on his way to his girlfriends getaway house, when I was taken by your son and his companion." She said sternly. "He would've gone if I hadn't had called him before being taken." She said and crossed her arms over her chest, and then laughed. "And for the claw marks on the wall, as you said earlier, were from a previous dog that we had years before. In fact that was the reason we got rid of the dog, damn thing chewed everything and clawed everything. I forgot that there were claw marks on the wall, but thank you for the reminder." She said with a smile and nodded her head.

She could her with her ears as Valentines heart picked up pace as she basically told him to go fuck himself in a nice way. Valentine stood there glaring at her, as she could hear Jace stifle a laugh back and try to look serious.

"You mock my questions little girl, why must you mock, must be that you are trying to hide thing you know." Was his comeback, which threw clary off completely.

"You say that I am to be treated as one of you, but I stand here and now being questioned as a criminal. I have never done anything wrong in my life; I have never done anything that has affected your life. So I can't seem to wrap my head around the fact of why am I still here." She stood her ground which Valentine was not expecting.

"You are still here because you have the gift of sight, you can posse runes and you can enter the holy ground of this Institute. We are in a war Clarissa, the accords are broken, we must defend ourselves against the savage Down worlders and our cause needs every living and able Shadowhunter." The older black haired women said standing up along with us. "And you mock our people as you sit here and snap at our leader." She said and looked to Valentine who was still glaring at Clary.

"Your people have been perfectly fine without me, I don't see the difference I can make." Clary snapped back at the women. "And he will never be my leader, I don't follow a Dictator."

The black haired woman was in rage she clenched her fists and slammed them down on the table which shocked everyone except clary who was expecting her movement, since her senses were heightened she could tell what some one's body intentions are before they even happen. "How dare you speak about our gracious ruler who has wel-." She didn't get to finish her lecture of course.

"Maryse please let me explain to this ignorant girl what it means to be in our cause." He mused and smiled at Maryse as she sat back down. "Clarissa being in our cause is an immense honor, first of all, you get to train, make allies and if you were to fall during this cause your body would be burned in the City of Bones alongside your other brothers and sisters that sit among us here and others all around the world." Valentine said with pride.

"Well that's lovely, fighting with you sounds like an honor, but my intentions are still the same as they were when this irrelevant meeting began. I will not fight with you and your people, I do not belong here and I will return home at the end of all this."Clary said and hit the table with her fist which leads to the table cracking in the middle.

Everyone at the table watched as the wood split and sat with wide eyes and silence. Valentine looked down at her fist and then at the crack of the table and cocked his eyebrow at her action. "Clarissa there is a room that has been made for you in the upper levels, you will be accompanied by Jace to go back to you apartment to fetch clothing. You will come back and begin your training tomorrow morning with Alec and Jace, is that clear." Valentine looked at Jace and another boy who just nodded their heads and looked back down at the table.

Clary looked at Valentine with rage and felt nails begin to grow; she clenched her fists together, making her claws imbed themselves into her palm causing blood to spill. She looked and saw her red fingers; she kicked back her chair making it hit the wall and stormed out before anyone saw her hands.

Of course she wasn't alone for long Jace came running out of the room, coming up behind her. By the way he was breathing she could tell he was mad, and she wasn't in the best mood to be yelled at.

"Have you lost your god damn mind?" Jace said furiously as Clary's back was turned to him, she didn't answer but continued to puncture her palms. Jace started to get angrier that she didn't answer and she wouldn't look at him, he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to see blood dripping down her wrists, he looked up to her eyes and saw sapphire blue eyes staring back at him.

Panic set into Jace he looked back at the meeting room door to check if anyone had come out yet. No one was there, he sighed and grabbed Clary's forearm and dragged her behind him, and they hid in a closet near a stairwell. He turned on the light and heard Clary start growling, Jace looked around and shook his head. "How do you change back?" he hissed impatiently.

"I…have...Have…to…calm...down." she said as she gasped out in pain as they bother heard one of her ribs cracking in half. Jace panicked he couldn't have her shift in the middle of this closet and kill him, or worse Valentine catching them.

He looked Clary in the eyes as he saw her cheeks begin to drip from tears. He hissed and grabbed both sides of her face forcefully; she instantly resisted and started to growl at him, but instantly stopped when he pressed his lips to hers.

Clary starred at him with his lips on hers, she felt herself begin to calm down as she looked at Jace in confusion. He pulled away and smiled as he saw her eyes turn back to the emerald green color, he sighed in relief and looked up at the ceiling.

Clary starred at him with daggers in her eyes, she was mad but not as mad as before. "What the hell Jace?" she hissed at him.

"It got you to calm down didn't it?" he said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't ever… ever do that again." Clary warned and pushed past him out of the closet.

"I amused it was mind blowing for you as I see your reaction." He said smugly, he watch Clary walked fast down the hall way in search of a bathroom, she held up her middle fingers that was red.

"Don't flatter yourself little boy." She said and laugh which sent Jace into his feelings as he watched walk away.

Hurt by her words he looked down at the ground, not paying attention, he didn't noticed a little 10 year old hiding behind an old plant, watching everything that had just unfolded before him.


	9. Chapter 9

"In the Night."

Chapter 9 "outsider"

General Pov

Clary stood outside her apartment as Jace went in and checked the area to make sure no one was in there. Jace came out and looked at Clary with a worried look on his face. "Has there always been that potent smell of dog in there?" He asked holding his nose while laughing at his own joke.

"Jesus Christ." Clary said and pushed past Jace, she looked around the apartment and sniffed it for Luke. She could sense that he was close; she could tell he had slept here last night, by the way the living room was thrown around. He had come back to get her but realized he was to late.

"Dad!" she yelled in the hall way and went into his room, she looked around a minute and sighed as she turned to leave she heard the familiar 'whoosh'.

She turned around to see Luke standing there in front of her only wearing a shirt and boxers. "Clary." He said with relief and wrapped his arms around her, Clary felt her eyes begin to burn; she sniffed as she tightened her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad your back, you don't understand how worried I was. You've been gone for three days, I can't go into the institute. I... I couldn't save you, I'm sorry." He said and pressed a kiss to her forehead; he could feel the uneasiness in Clary and feel her start to shake.

He grabbed her cheeks and looked her in the eyes and saw the answer to his unspoken question. "You shifted?" He asked she nodded her head and began to sob.

He pulled her close and rested his head on hers and felt her tremble under him, he closed his eyes and rubbed Clary's back. She pulled away and sighed as she wiped away her tears. "I'm going to train to be one of them." She whispered

"What! No Clarissa I forbid it." Luke said out of rage, Clary stepped back and watched him carefully.

"We don't have a choice, Valentine will kill you if he finds out about you, and I need to prevent them from searching here." Clary answered and looked down at her hands. "I'm going to learn how to be like them, dress like them, and even train like them." She sniffled and looked away.

"Clary you can't go back." Luke said and touched her arms lovingly.

"Actually she does, Valentine is suspicious of her and her upbringing and if she doesn't return with me. Valentine will hunt her down and most likely kill her if not worse." Jace said stepping into the door frame, Luke acted before thinking he grabbed Jace by the shoulders and pressed him up against the wall.

"Dad! Drop him, he knows about me. He was there when I shifted back." Clary said and rushed to get Jace, she pulled against Luke's arms but he wouldn't budge she could see his eyes turn to their golden state as he starred into Jace. She slapped Luke on the back and he came back by throwing her across the room, Clary stood up and howled at him, her eyes blue and her claws out.

Luke had released Jace and looked at Clary with regret in his eyes, she was still snarling at him, until she looked at Jace and instantly calmed down. Jace rubbed his shoulder and glared at Luke's back, Clary swayed where she stood and then fell to her knees.

Luke ran to her and cradled her head; Clary had blood running down her nose. Luke checked her pulse, he sighed and shook his head, and Jace looked at Luke with fear in his eyes.

"What's happening to her?" Jace said and knelt down beside them.

"Her body is confused; it can't decide whether to stay human or werewolf. When she shifted back did she faint?" Luke asked Jace, and Jace looked down at Clary's face and nodded his head.

"She looked up at the sun and then fainted." Jace said and wiped the blood off her face.

"When you first shift, you're supposed to stay a wolf for a day until the moon rises the next day. She must've only have shifted for minutes, her body is trying to shift but her mind and emotions are keeping her human." Luke said and brushed her face.

"What will happen if she doesn't shift?" Jace asked looking at Luke with concern.

"Her body will overcome her emotions and she'll break herself from the inside out." Luke said and picked Clary up and placed her on the bed.

"She can't go back with you she needs to stay and shift."Luke said and stroked Clary's cheek.

Jace watched as Luke cared over Clary, Jace looked away and shook his head trying to figure out a way to keep her there. "We can't stay here; Valentine will send Robert or my father after us. They won't hesitate to kill either of you."

"She'll lose all her emotions, she'll shift and stay rogue she won't be able to tell the difference between good and evil. She'll kill what she see's, her instinct will be hunt or be hunted." Luke said and stood up from the bed and faced Jace, Jace was watching Clary's chest raise as she took deep breaths.

"I already lost her mother to Valentine, I won't lose her to." Luke said and looked down at Jace, Jace met his stare and stepped back when he saw golden eyes staring down at him. Jace tightened his hand on his blade, but wasn't fast enough to block Luke's arm from throwing him across the room.

Luke walked over to Jace's unconscious body and hit him a few more times and even cut up his cheek making it look like he put up a fight. He walked away from Jace and picked up Clary in his arms, he carried her to the front living room where their bags were sitting.

He looked behind them to see if Jace was following, he wasn't Luke sighed with relief and took off out of the house holding Clary in his arms.

Isabelle POV

"They should be back by now; she only lived down town Brooklyn." Jonathan said as he threw a dagger at the dummy in the training room. I rolled my eyes at his impatience and threw a dagger towards him, which nicked his ear and imbedded itself into the wall behind him.

"What the hell Izzy?" Jonathan yelled putting up his fighting stance.

"Jon relax will you, this is Jace we are talking about. He's probably having sex with her right now." I said and threw another dagger at the dummy.

I watched Jon's face tighten as he thought of Jace and the girl being together, he growled which made me laugh. "Jon if you're that concerned go get your dad to end others after them." I said in response, he looked up at me and nodded his head and took off out the door.

I went back to practice my throwing stance, I heard the door creak and I positioned myself to throw dagger towards the door, I released the knife without thinking and regretted it as I saw Max standing at the door.

"MAX! By the angel what were you doing, you can't stand at the door when training is going on!" I yelled and ran towards him and fell to my knees trying to make sure I didn't hurt him.

"Izzy would you stop, you're good but your aim isn't that good." Max pushed away my hands and looked me in the eye. "I have to talk to you about that girl."

"Max don't worry about her, she's one of us." I said trying to relax his nerve about her, he just shook his head and looked behind him to make sure we were alone.

"No she's not she's different, not one mundane can split a table down the middle like she can, she ran out of the room with blood dripping down her wrists. I followed behind Jace, I know I shouldn't have but there was something about the way the talked to each other when they were in the hall way. He followed behind her and turned her around and she had bright blue eyes, like sapphire color. Izzy she's not a mundane or a shadowhunter." Max said and looked into my eyes, I knew he was telling the truth I just couldn't respond to it.

"Max, I don't know what to tell you." I said and stood up looking down at my hands. "She must have different powers then we do." I was about to kneel back down to him, but Alec ran up behind him grabbing my attention.

"We're going to get Jace and find the girl; they've been gone for too long Valentine's getting suspicious." Alec said and grabbed my arm and pulled me behind them.

I looked behind us and looked at Max, his face was sad and his eyes followed us all the way down the hallway. I turned and looked at Alec who had a concerned look in his eyes as he pulled on his jacket and handed me my jacket and a sword. "Alec something isn't right about this." I said with a whisper trying to prevent Jon from hearing me.

"I know the main thing we have to focus on is getting Jace back alive." Alec said and pulled me into a warm hug, I let go of him and nodded my head and followed behind the two boys out of the institute.


	10. Chapter 10

"In the Night."

Chapter 10 "Lone Ranger"

Isabelle POV

I watched Jonathan and Alec walk around Clary's living room scanning it for demon activity; because let's face it nothing about this girl seems normal. I walked down the hall and looked at the numerous photos on the wall; some were of Clary as a little girl and others were recent Clary and a tall hairy man, who I could only assume was her father.

"Iz, stop starring at the photos and go find Jace and the girl." Jon snapped as he and Alec started rummaging through the living room looking for abnormal things. I rolled my eyes and walked further down the hall until I came to a bright maroon color door, I had to admit the color sort of beckoned me to open the door. I opened the door and stepped inside turning the light on in the process, my eyes instantly looked at the walls that were covered with drawing and paintings.

I circled around the room and finding no Clary and no Jace, my heart began to quicken as I left the room and walked to the last door in the hallway. The door was open and from the doorway the room looked ransacked, I stood in the door way and looked over by the bed and saw Jace sitting against the wall.

"ALEC!" I yelled and ran to Jace's unconscious body, he had a black eye and a split lip. He had blood flowing from his head and his nose; I pulled out my stele and started to draw an iratze. Alec and Jon ran into the room and were at my side with in a blink of an eye, I felt hot tears starting to flow down my cheeks. I looked up at Alec and saw the sadness in his eyes as he stared down at his barely breathing parabati, I wiped my tears away and finished drawing the run on Jace's forearm.

He made a hiss as the rune started to heal his injuries, I sat back waiting for him to wake up. I watched Jace's face crinkle up as his cuts and internal damage started to heal, I watched as his black eye returned to its original color.

Jace opened his eyes and looked at the three of us and smiled, and then turned his head to look around and hissed from the pain. "By the Angel Iz did you hit me with your heel? My head is pounding." Jace said and lifted his hand to the back of his head.

"No but somebody surely kicked your ass." Jon said and stood up suddenly becoming angry at the situation.

"Where's Clary?" Jace said immediately and looked at me with wide eyes.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing Jace; you've been gone for hours. Valentine sent us after you two." I answered and stood up along with Alec.

Jace looked down at the floor and started to shake his head. "It was her father the mundane saw me and went ballistic, he started shouting and cursing at Clary, he grabbed her and I went to pull her back and the next thing I knew I felt pain on the back of my head and then I was waking up to see you three lovelies." Jace said and stood up slowly bracing himself against the wall.

"So you're telling us that Jace Herondale, 'the Jace Herondale' got his ass kicked by some puny mundane?" Jon said with a laugh.

"He was a tall mundane not puny at all." Jace shot back at Jon who was still laughing.

Jon was about to shoot back but there was another voice coming from the living room. "Clary! You home, you haven't been in school for a few days so I thought I would bring over your homework." An unfamiliar voice shouted from the living room. I looked at Jon who was tightening his hand on his blade and was looking at Jace and Alec waiting for them to do the same.

"Jonathan Morgenstern you will not attack that mundane!" I whispered angrily at him, he looked at me and smile and was walking down the hall before anyone could move. "Alec go after him!"

Alec ran to Jon and held him back from moving any further. "Jon he isn't the mission, he's a mundane we need to go find the girl so we all can go home." Alec said and pushed Jon back into the back bedroom.

"Clary? Are you back there, it's me Simon." The voice said and started his way down the hall.

"Everyone draw a glamour on yourselves now!" Alec whispered to us, I nodded and pulled out my stele and began to draw.

I looked up from my arm and saw a skinny brown haired boy standing and looking in the door. "Clary?" He said again and walked through the door and looked over at the wall where Jace's blood was smeared. He started to shake and pulled out his phone and dialed a number, he started to uncomfortably tap his foot.

"Alaric? It's Simon." He said and started to bite his lip.

"I'm at Luke's and there is blood on the wall near the bed. Have you heard from Luke? Or Clary?" He started to pace around the room, I looked over at Alec who was practically holding Jon against the wall.

"What!? What do you mean the accords are broken?" He shouted which made all four of us look at each other, Jon jerked against Alec.

"But Clary isn't one of them, why would they take her she's human." He said and stopped and looked at the wall where the blood was.

"Is she safe?" The look of relief was evident as he looked away from the blood. "Is Luke taking her to the farm house?"

"I'm going to tear that mundane apart piece by piece until he tells us where she is." Jon sneered at Simon as Alec pressed him even harder against the wall.

"Well tell Clary that I miss her, no I can't go I have school and my mom would freak." He smiled and walked out of the room. I followed behind him and listened to him say his good bye and hang up the phone, I walked closely behind him and pulled his phone out of his pocket. I stopped and watched him walk unsuspicious out of the apartment; I smiled at myself and walked back to the bedroom where I could hear Jon yelling. I walked back into the bedroom and saw Alec and Jon in each other's faces; I cleared my throat and waved the phone at them. "Stop arguing you two, I got the phone we can find where she is using this." I said with a smile.

Jon, Alec and Jace looked at me with dumbfounded looks as I searched through Simon's contacts looking for a clue of where the 'Farm house' could be.

"Iz the phone number won't tell us where they're at, we'll just take one of their belongings and go to Bane. Get him to track it for us." Jace said and grabbed a shirt out of one of the drawers; I nodded and looked at my brother who was walking out of the room.

"Alright Jace grab the shirt and lets go, I want to be home before my mother gets worried." Alec said and walked out of the apartment and onto the street.

I followed behind him with Jonathan close behind me, I looked back and watched as Jace looked back at the apartment looking guilty as we walked back home.

 **A/N: Alrighty everybody I know I have been missing for quiet some time and I am terribly sorry for that. Sadly my Grandmother was in need with assistance at her ranch in Arizona so I was called away to help her and left my lap top on my bed accidentally. Well I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter, I surely enjoyed writing it.**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow!**

 **Love**

 **ForeverNicoe XD**


	11. Chapter 11

"In the Night."

Chapter 11 "Don't Leave Me."

Clary POV

The feeling of being lifted into the air was what woke me up, I opened my eyes and looked around and all I saw were trees. I looked around and all I could see were trees and a beautiful blue sky, I was alone well at least it seemed that I was.

"Dad?" I yelled and looked around again. "Jace?" I stood up and walked a few feet till I heard foot steps coming behind me.

I turned around quickly and saw my dad's curly brown hair come into my vision. Relief washed over me instantly I walked towards him but then stopped once I saw blood on his shirt. "Dad where is Jace?"

He looked at me and then looked down at his feet. "Hopefully he's still at the apartment."

"What? He wouldn't let us leave that easy, he would've argued that I had to stay." I said mostly to myself trying to figure out what was going on until I heard my dad's heart beat pick up its pace as I stood there talking to myself. I looked up from my feet and glared at him. "What did you do to Jace?"

"Nothing of permanent damage, I hit him over the head when you fainted." He said and started to fidget. "He'll be fine if they give him an iratze." He said which made no sense to me what so ever.

"Why did you take me? We had a plan; I was going to go back to the institute to protect you. Now Valentine is going to get suspicious and hunt us both down and skin us." I growled at him and felt myself get angrier and angrier the more I thought about Valentine skinning me. I clenched my fists and hissed as my claws penetrated my palms making blood leak down my forearm.

"Clary let go, shift now." He said with all seriousness.

"What? Are you crazy? I can't just shift in the middle of the day, someone can see me and it's not even a full moon." I said as I felt my ribs begin to crack.

"Clary you have to change. If you don't lose yourself." He said and cupped my face; the pain was burning away all my emotions, all I could feel was fear.

"What?" I whimpered not realizing I was crying until he pushed away some tears.

"When you first shifted you only shifted for a few minutes, the first shift is crucial you have to shift from the full moon till the next moon of the next day. If you don't your body will start to take control of your emotions and push them away until you lose control and go rogue." He said and placed a kiss against me forehead. "You need to shift or you will lose yourself and any pack that knows of a rogue wolf will kill them without a second glance."

I backed away from him feeling my legs begin to shake, I looked at him with hot seering tears burning my eyes. I crouched down to all fours allowing my body to shift, my legs snapped and then my spine, with every snap the louder I screamed. I didn't remember my first shift being this painfull, I looked up from the ground at my dad who was sniffling as he watched me struggle.

"Why does it hurt more?" I panted between screams.

"Because you are fully changing, nothing should be able to shift you back until tomorrow night." Was the last thing I heard him say.

The next thing I knew I was running past him and into more woods, I looked behind me and saw him starting to run after me which only motivated me to run faster.

Soon he slowed and I lost him in the trees, I never felt so alive I howled and ran until I was lost in the middle of the forest. I was sure I'd be able to get out but the sounds of car horn honking peaked my interest. I followed the sound for a couple of miles until I came to a bridge where cars were driving fast out of the city and fast back into the city.

I looked up at the sky and saw the sun, I wouldn't be able to get into the city without being seen. So I hid in the tree line and waited for the sun to go down so the city would be full of shadows.

Jace POV

I walked limply back to the institute with Isabelle, Alec and Jon who all three kept looking at me with questions on their mind. I looked down at the side walk most of the way home thinking of the how Valentine would tear me a new one once I stepped inside.

I was mostly thinking about Clary and how worried I was about her, if she doesn't shift she'll die. Thinking about her dying makes my chest begin to hurt more than my head does at the moment.

I was so deep in thought I didn't even realize I was walking up the steps into the institute until I heard the familiar sound of the creaking heavy wooden door opening. I looked up and Izzy was stepping through the door, I followed behind her quickly but not as quick as I would usually be.

Its not every day a werewolf hits you on the head.

I stepped through the door and Valentine was standing by the grand stair case with Jocelyn waiting for us to return. I looked at him and saw the disappointment in his eyes as he saw that Clary wasn't with us, I went to walk over to him until I was hit hard in the chest.

The object took my breath away, I looked down and saw Max wrapping and squeezing his arms around my torso. I smiled down at him and returned the hug, well til I couldn't breathe.

I pulled away and looked over at Jon who was snarling at me and rolling his eyes. I rolled my eyes back and looked over at Isabelle who was next to her mother and father who had concern all over their faces. "Jace by the Angel what happened?"

I cleared my throat and scratched the back of my head. "I took Clary to her apartment, and suddenly this man came out of one of the bedrooms saw me and started yelling and yanked her away. I went to pull her back and he hit me on the back of the head and next I was waking up to Izzy fussing over me."

I looked over to Valentine who was shaking his head and glaring at me, I swallowed and waited to be yelled at. "So you just let a mundane over power you?" Valentine sneered at me.

"If that's how it appears." I snapped back which made everyone raise their eyebrows.

Valentine's jaw was set and his eyes were fuming, he licked his lips and turned to Jocelyn. "Well Jace let my wife examine you and I would suggest you go train afterwards. We can't have a Shadowhunter that can be defeated by harmless mundanes."

Valentine glared at me for another moment then turned around and walked up the stairs with Jon following close behind him. I looked over at Jocelyn who was sending me a pity smile, I nodded towards her and she turned around and went up the stairs.

I looked over at Izzy who was crossing her arms and rolling her eyes at me, I ignored her and followed behind Jocelyn to the infirmary.


End file.
